Chapter One
by Alex Fisher
Summary: A Young boy by the name of Yugi is an interior designer for the well known Seto Kaiba but will he be able to win over Yami from the all too high and mighty Seto kaiba?


Summary- A Young boy by the name of Yugi is an interior designer for the well known Seto Kaiba but will he be able to win over Yami from the all too high and mighty Seto kaiba?

Yugi's forehead trickled tiny beads of sweat. Perspiration formed above his mouth and his lips were chapped due to the extreme dryness.

All he had was this last appointment and that was it. This torture of hell would be over.

He could feel the heat rising in the car and to make matters worse, his air conditioner was broken. The day couldn't possibly get any better. He couldn't stand anything anymore and the longer he drove, the more frustrated he became.

Sliding his tongue gently across the foundation of his curved lips; he was more than glad to finally attain the correct address to the mansion. It had taken him more than a dozen times to confirm that he had been sent to the Kaiba Mansion. Of all places possible.

He was the lucky one, no one else was given such opportunity and they were better than him by far. He often wondered how he was chosen out of everyone on his team. Brushing every thought away he willed himself out of his car and up to the barred fence that remained at the foot of the entrance.

His palms were sweaty and he still ached with a parched throat. But none the less he wiped his hands upon his jeans and pushed the buzzer once.

That was all it took before someone, probably the butler, took the call and immediately made him state his business and his name. After much verification he was allowed into the fence and given strict orders to follow the path that lead to the front door.

The door was partially open for his entrance and when he walked in the first person he saw was a man with a slender figure, standing at the base of the stairs. He had brown hair and stern cerulean eyes.

He towered over Yugi in a height far greater and practically snarled when he spoke. "What is your business here and what did you come to sell?"

There was fear that clutched to Yugi's voice and when he tried to find the appropriate answer he was greeted with silence. His voice had betrayed him.

"Relax babe, I made him come over because I wanted him to design a room for me. I hope that's alright" the other man said in a deep luring voice that out weighed Kaiba's. And to show his appreciation, the other snaked his arms around Kaiba's waist and gently wrapped his body with those long arms.

Realization hit hard and Yugi now knew that Kaiba had been telling the truth of his sexual orientation. He was gay and there the other boy who looked exactly like him was dating him.

There were slight differences and each one was perfection on the older male.

His eyes were the rubies representing July with enriched color highlighting his sun-coated tan, luscious blonde hair that rested upon his well structured face outlining the age of youth. And a gaunt figure covered with the seal of leather attire practically hugging every limb.

With beauty like this it was a no wonder why Kaiba had chose to be gay.

"I will handle this honey. You can go and finish your work. I promise I won't bug you" Yami teased snatching a kiss right before Yugi.

Kaiba shot one last look into Yugi's direction before he strode away firmly representing the kind of man he was with dignified steps.

The silence lingered for a couple of minutes and Yugi could feel those eyes burning a hole through his body.

"I'm Y-yugi"

"I know."

Yugi quirked an eyebrow and glanced up to see Yami already walking away.

"W-Wait didn't you need help designing a room?"

"Yes, which is why you are following me"

Yami didn't mutter another word to the boy. He just kept walking getting farther ahead with every move. Yugi was everything that the description said he was but his height was a problem. He wasn't as tall and wasn't confident enough. To Yami, he seemed confused and lost in a world that didn't accept him. True, he was fragile and angelic but that was no excuse in reality.

"So Yugi what do you got for me?"

Yugi glanced around and noticed, quite, an admirable size. The walls were a coffee brown color that connected the Oak carpet and gave the place a homey atmosphere.

"W-well… from what I see, you don't really need a makeover. The room is fine the way it is. The most you need is furniture. Something that matches the brown feeling"

Yami gave a quizzical look and shrugged. "If I wanted it the same do you think I really would have wasted my time and called you! Give me ideas and I will check back with you!"

That wasn't the response he was looking for and too scared to ask questions, Yugi immediately began work on creativity in the space that was limited. He got caught up and for thirty minutes he continued to ponder ideas until he heard shouting. Curiosity peaked its way through and he tip toed from his seat over to the door and slowly peaked out. There on the other side of the hall in the library was Yami standing in front of an angered Kaiba.

"What the fuck Yami!" Kaiba roared getting closer with venomous rage.

"It wasn't me!" Yami retorted back denying whatever accusation was placed at his feet.

The commotion was so tense Yugi was trembling. Kaiba was scary to come in contact with. How Yami could manage was a complete mystery.

"Yami you were the only one who has been distracting"

"Oh really? Have I?"

Kaiba hated challenges, especially by those he fucked and considered a boyfriend. He was suppose to be the dominant partner and if he didn't get his way he would snap.

"Yami don't. I am warning you"

"Warning me what huh Kaiba?"

There was always a gentle, caring sense to Kaiba and for some reason him being with a boy has changed all of that. It's rougher and more complicated.

And knowing all of its advantages and downfalls Yami had barely enough time to look up and see Kaiba lunge at him and slam him into the wall. His hands completely encircled around Yami's neck.

Complete shock rushed over Yugi. How come nobody ever reported this side of Kaiba? And didn't they now they had guests?

Yami used the wall as a balance and quickly wrapped his legs around Kaiba's waist pulling him closer and loosening the grip he had. This was Kaiba's way of getting caught in the moment and since he liked to play hard Yami had to contribute.

It was the rule of the game no matter how tough it was. Crushing their lips together they automatically fought for victory, escalading to further conquests. Their fingers entangled mercifully into the others hair. As clothes were hungrily being stripped off.

Yugi's cheeks began to shade darker than any other red color. This site before him was not something he expected and was certainly turning him on.

He was able to see Yami's bare chest with all its curves and descriptions before the butler noticed what had been occurring.

"Young boy, you were given a task I suggest you do it immediately" he ordered closing the door only door that witnessed action.

Sighing he obeyed and finished the designs randomly doodling until, what seemed like an eternity later, Yami entered towel drying his hair wearing some black sweats and a zip up hoodie.

"Sorry, I got caught up in other affairs" Yami confessed feeling rather guilty by the foreign look he was giving.

Yugi nodded trying to get the mental images out of his mind. He had actually seen part of the body that was like gods. Simply magnificent.

"So what do you got?"

Yugi gave the paper to Yami and couldn't help but blush. Watching Yami's eyes scan his paper and grin.

"I like this one. Let's get started."


End file.
